Swim With a Cajun
by iWillhexYou
Summary: this is my first one shot, its kinda pointless but very cute, the title says it all.


I've never done a one shot before but I wasn't in the mood to work on my other stories, this is sorta pointless and really has no plot but hey practice makes perfect, so if you like it let me know if you don't just continue to a different story. So, read enjoy and review!!!!!!!!!

Swim with a Cajun

"Common Rogue, like get in!" Kitty cried from the pool, "No one is going to touch you!"

Rogue, who was sitting on one of the deck chairs, looked up from her book annoyed. Kitty had already persuaded her to get into an old black bathing suit and just lay out beside the pool, she had no intention of getting in. "Sorry Kit ah ain't getting' in," she said, her Mississippi accent thick.

"Please Rogue," began Kitty before her very handsome boyfriend, Lance, put his hands beneath her legs and flipped her over.

When Kitty arose she tried to appear angry but she couldn't control her laughter, "I am like so going to get you for that Lance!"

"What you gonna do Pretty Kitty? Dunk me? I'd like to see you try," Lance teased splashing water at his lovely girlfriends face.

"That does it!" Kitty cried lunging at him, only to be caught in his strong arms and dunked again.

Rogue rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to her book. The Professor had left the two X-girls in charge of the mansion for the entire weekend and though the chances of the team returning early were slim, it still worried Rogue that Kitty was having Lance stay the night. I'm sleeping on the coach, Rogue thought, unable to concentrate on her book again. She set it to the side and looked beyond the pool to the patch of trees, immediately her mind began to drift off somewhere far away.

Things had happened so quickly over the past three weeks that Rogue felt like she was in a cyclone. Scott and Jean got engaged, no surprise there, Wolverine was upping the danger room time, Kitty and Lance had hooked up again, and Rogue had been kidnapped by a certain Cajun and taken to New Orleans.

Since that night Rogue hadn't been the same, up until then she had always been so cold and distant. She always used to have a constant fear of her powers, thinking of herself as dangerous and never allowed herself to trust anyone. Gambit wasn't the best candidate considering he had lied to her, but he had done it for the right reasons and she forgave him. She knew she shouldn't have and she also knew the old Rogue would never have let him walk out of that swamp without a broken nose. But after she had accidentally touched him, figured out he was just using her, yelled at him, and walked off, she saw past his thoughts of using her to save his step father to his thoughts about just her as a persom. That was why she went back to the house and saved him, it was because he thought of her the way no one else ever had. He thought she was beautiful, fiery, and mysterious, unlike any other girl he had been with, and he had been with many. She also saw that he had planned to join the X-men after Magneto's death until his family had contacted him begging that he save Jean Luc. It had been easy to forgive him for that, but what she couldn't forgive him for was leaving her with the feeling of emptiness she had felt every minute of everyday since they had parted.

Rogue sighed and leaned back further into the chair. She missed him, she didn't want to admit it but she did. She missed him so much that she began to imagine his figure sitting on one of the tree branches smirking at her.

Wait a second, Rogue thought as she sprung up from her seat, her imagination was good, but as she continued to observe what she believed to be mirage she knew her imagination wasn't that good, thanks to TV.

Rogue looked to Kitty and Lance for a brief second to find them still splashing each other before she looked back to the tree. The figure was gone and Rogue feared it had been a figment of her imagination.

"No," she whispered walking at a quick pace toward the patch of trees, unnoticed by the couple in the pool. Even if it as just a quick image it was a good one. She would never admit it but Gambit was sexy, and she often found herself drawing his rough yet gentle features when she was really suppose to be paying attention in class.

She figured she was just being crazy Rogue again as she entered the small patch of trees, she was about to slap herself for being so stupid when she heard the rustling of the leaves above her. Looking up to the tree, sure enough, there sat a smirking Cajun in the flesh playing with a deck of cards.

"Ello' cherie."

Rogue was caught so off guard that she actually stumbled back and tripped on a tree root, falling right to the ground, "What the hell are ya doin Gambit?" Rogue snapped bitterly looking back up at him. By that time he had jumped off the branch and made his way over to Rogue.

"Graceful dere, aren't we Roguey," he said offering a gloved hand to her. She pushed it aside and stood up, just now realizing she was in a bikini.

_This is embarrassing, way too embarrassing!!!_ Rogue thought trying not to blush.

"How'd ya get past security?" Rogue demanded rubbing grass off the back of her leg, anything not to look at him.

"Nothin could keep Gambit away from his mon cherie, e'specially de lame security system de X-men have," he said taking up his deck of cards again and shuffling them between his hands. "Plan to look at moi sometime today?" he asked, knowing she was trying to avoid looking at him, considering she was starring intently at the ground. She seemed angry, which is what he had been expecting, but he knew a little southern charm could change that.

"Ah ain't you cherie!" Rogue snapped as she put both her hands on her hips and finally looked at him, though his eyes weren't even with hers.

_Does she realize how sexy she looked in that thing? _Remy asked himself as he looked Rogue over up close. He had been watching her most of the day admiring her smooth pale, which was usually completely covered up, and couldn't help but be astonished with how amazing she really was.

"You hurt Gambit's bad cherie, real bad," he said with a little pout his red demon eyes finally locking with her own shinning emeralds.

_Did he just look me up and down? What a perv!_ Rogue's mind screamed. She was about to make a crude remark but her own eyes began to look Remy up and down. She had never seen him in anything but his Acolyte uniform and as if he hadn't been hot enough the man that stood before her now was breathtaking. He had on a pair of ratty old jeans, a white beater that clung tightly to his abs, and his usual brown coat. His hair, which she had never seen fully, was a little longer than his ears and fell gracefully over his forehead. Rogue swallowed as she looked back into his demon red eyes, which were dancing with amusement. That's when she felt her anger turn into something else, pain. All the pain she had been feeling since that night on the bayou came rushing back to her and she suddenly became very serious.

"Why'd ya come here Gambit?"

Catching the seriousness of her tone his smirk faded and he shuffled his cards at a faster pace, "Gambit need a place to stay cherie, jus for tonight, den he be ougta here if ya don want im' around."

Rogue sighed then let her hands fall, if the Professor or anyone was to return home and find Lance and Gambit staying the night she and Kitty would be dead. It was a risk Rogue was willing to take. She needed time to sort out whether she wanted to spend more time with Gambit or if she wanted to strangle him She doubted it was a question she's have answered in one night, but what was wrong with a little extra security?

"Fahne Cajun," said Rogue as she walked toward the mansion, "but let meh make one thing clear, there is no stealin', no powers, an no messin with meh, got it?!"

"Check, check, an how can Gambit resist cherie, when he'll be sleepin so close to such a beau," said Gambit with a smirk as he followed her.

"Oh ya won't be close to meh Cajun, ah'm puttin' ya in the basement!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give it to meh ya stupid swamp rat!" Rogue cried dodging for the last piece of pizza that Gambit was holding temptingly in front of her.

Kitty and Lance had gone out for dinner; they were sick and tired of hearing the southerners bicker all day.

"Not unless you give Gambit a kiss cherie," he said trying to take a bite of the pizza, but felt two arms wrap around his neck.

Rogue had changed hours ago into a long sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants, which left her perfectly able to torture the Cajun, though at the moment this wasn't torture it was a fight to the death. "Give meh that pizza!"

"No," Gambit said pushing himself back so that he had her crushed against the ground, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her let go of her grip.

"What are ya gonna do make meh sit here all night?" Rogue asked bitterly as she starred at the back of Gambit's head, listening to him munch on the last slice of pizza.

_I hate him!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Actually moi kinda like dis position cherie, but Gambit know a better one," he stated throwing the half eaten pizza back into the box and turned himself around so that they were face to face. He couldn't help but notice her hips were crushed against his own.

"The position you'll be in Cajun is hangin' from de ceilin with a rope wrapped around your neck!"

Gambit rolled his eyes but smirked, "Common cherie we been fightin all evenin why don we do soemthin fun?"

"Like what?" asked Rogue, very uncomfortable with the position she was in.

"Well…" he said taking a moment to think, and then it hit him, "How bout a swim?"

Rogue looked at him like he was crazy, "Listen Gambit I was already in a bathing suit once today ah ain't gettin in one again!"

"Did Gambit say anythin' bout a bathing suit?"

"Oh don't ya dare…." Rogue began when she suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist and next thing she knew she was thrown over a very determined Cajun's back. "Let meh down Gambit! What do ya think your doin?!"

Gambit didn't respond, he only smirked and headed toward the back door with a kicking and screaming Rogue on his back. He had spent the whole day watching her watch Lance and Kitty, and though he was sure she wouldn't admit it he could see the longing in her eyes. He knew it was hard for her, but he just hated to see her unable to trust anyone. Though he wasn't the best person in the world for the job he was willing to be that person.

_What can you do homme? You fell for this girl the minute you laid eyes on her and the only reason you came back is because you love her._

It was a strong word for Gambit to use, but it was true; he had delayed returning back to Bayville for so long because he had been afraid at first. Afraid of what he felt, afraid of how this would change things, and he had been afraid mainly that she wouldn't feel the same way. But when he saw her again he knew that even if she didn't feel the same way yet she would, who couldn't love the Cajun. His ego aside Gambit was back to win his cherie's heart and to bring a little fun to her life.

"This isn't mah idea of fun!" Rogue hollered throwing one good kick to his knee as they stood on the edge of the pool.

"It be when we done here Roguey."

"Stop callin meh that!!!"

"Never," said Gambit throwing Rogue into the cool water.

_I HATE HIM!!!! _

"Ah hate you!!!!" Rogue practically screamed as she arose from the water. She rubbed her eyes and saw two black spots from her eyeliner, which she was sure was dripping down her cheeks, and when she touched her lips her dark red lipstick was gone.

When she looked up at Gambit he was smirking mischievously.

"What are ya starrin at swamp rat?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothin cherie," he said casually, "jus never took ya as de hearts type."

For a second Rogue was completely confused then she noticed her wasn't starring at her face and quickly wrapped her arms around her chest. Kitty had gotten her a white victory secret bra that had little hearts stitched into the material and it was very visible through her soaking wet white shirt. Rogue never wore it and she was angry at herself for choosing this day of all days to wear it.

"Stop gawkin or ah'll pull ya eyeballs out!" Rogue snapped swimming to the edge of the pool only to come eye to eye with Gambit as he bent down on his knees.

"If dat what will make ya happy cherie, Gambit jus want to see smile," he was smiling while he said this but Rogue could detect a tone of seriousness. It upset her a bit because one Gambit was rarely serious and two she hadn't smiled day.

"Actually," Rogue said a small mischievous smile caressing her lips as she leaned closer toward him, "Ah got a better idea."

Gambit was completely confused but he was so lost in her smiling face that he didn't feel her gloved hands on his shoulders, and it wasn't until his face met the water that he realized she had dunked him.

When he resurfaced from the water he was met with the sweetest sound in all the world, Rogue was laughing. Of course he only heard it for a moment before he was dunked into the water again.

_That's it cherie, it's war!_

Not bothering to resurface he dove further into the water and turned himself so he could wrap his arms around the clothed legs of Rogue, brining her down with him, where they began to water wrestle till they were both out of breath.

"Told ya dis be fun cherie," Gambit said running a hair through his wet hair.

"Ah guess so," Rogue tried to say nonchalantly, but she couldn't hide her smile. All her makeup had come off and it reminded Gambit of that night on the bayou.

"Hey Roguey," Gambit said and couldn't hide his smile from the wide one she gave him as she turned to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Her smile faded but her eyes were still shinning, "Ah know, ah absorbed ya remember, ah know your not just some smooth talkin babe magnet who only thinks with his dick. Ah saw a lot of things an ya a good guy Gambit, even though ya may not think it."

Gambit smiled lightly but continued, "I don dink ya saw everythin cherie or else ya wouldn' be alone in a pool wit me."

Rogue knew he was being serious but for once she didn't want to be serious, so smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "Of course ah wouldn't swamp rat, ah can't even imagine the disgusting things ya've done in a pool."

Gambit smirked, loving the playful side of Rogue, "Trust moi cherie dey be some pretty bad dings," he let his own hands make their way to her lower waist before they moved lower, but before she could protest he threw her so she landed back first on the top of the water.

"Ah'm goin to kill ya Cajun!" Rogue hollered as she climbed onto Gambit's back and tried to pull him under, this time he was prepared and everything she tried didn't seem to work. She eventually had her legs around his waist, his back against her chest, and her arms around his neck.

Both were laughing so hard that they were unaware of a rather loud grunt until they were both startled at the deathly roar of Logan, "Stripes what the hell are you doing!?!?"

Rogue jumped off Gambit and looked up at him, he had Kitty and Lance by the shirt collar in each hand, from the looks of the pink lipstick on Lance's lips they had been caught making out.

"Logan ah can explain…"

"I don't want to hear it Stripes, I just want to know why that dirty Cajun is in my damn pool!"

"Well ah don't think it can be construed as your pool…"

"Don't mess with me Stripes!"

"O.k, sorry, well ya see Logan Gambit's decided to joint he X-men."

"What?" Logan, Kitty, and Lance said at once, Gambit just smiled.

"You mean to tell me that Gumbo here is turning to the good side," growled Logan.

"Course mon amie," Gambit said with a smirk, "moi missed you Wolvie."

"Gumbo," Logan warned, "don't even start! Here's how things are going to go! Alver's you better get off the property in ten seconds or I will slit your throat open myself!" He let go of Lance, and the boy was out of the mansion in less than five seconds. Logan then let go of Kitty and continued, "As for the three of you! I want you in the danger room in fifteen minutes! You're going to be up till sunrise working your asses off! Just like you will every morning at 4:30 for the next five months along with after school workouts, now get your asses moving, now!" With that Logan stalked off to the danger room to prepare the longest and hardest training session to date.

Kitty grabbed her cell phone and immediately dialed Lance's number and genuine, "I'm sorry," and, "I'm so embarrassed," could be heard till she was out of sight.

"Look what ya did swamp rat!" Rogue said as she climbed out of the pool, "Ya got us in trouble!"

"Moi? Excuse me cherie but ya were de one on Gambit's back."

"Ugh, just shut up! Did anyone ever tell ya that ya the most annoying person on the planet"

"But dats why ya love me cherie," Gambit cried as Rogue stomped angrily into the house.

She turned briefly to shout, "Someday ah'm going to give ya a shiner the size of your ego! See who love ya then!"

Then she disappeared into the mansion cussing up a storm leaving Gambit to head for the danger room in his wet clothes. Life was going to get a lot more interesting and it made him smile. As he passed his cherie's room he could hear her voice through the door talking to Kitty.

"Ah swear ah hate him! Ah hate him ah hate him!"

_Oh cherie,_ Gambit said to himself with a smirk, _moi love you too._


End file.
